battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Murderer
ay Full Text 'Stonegit Elmiss: '''Stonegit raised his head heavily from the cold snow, his face pale and limbs shaking. Coughing, he rolled over and groaned, feeling miserable, his head ached, his eye stun from the blood seeping into it. He flopped onto his back, and then froze, seeing Haddock laying only a few feet away from him. “No!” he croaked, hastily getting to his feet and stumbling over. He slid on his knees beside him, seeing the blood stain at his lower back. “Oh…” he breathed, his vision blurring. “Oh, oh no! No Haddock no!” he cried, gingerly touching his fingertips to the back of his shirt, hardly daring to touch him. He bent down, placing his head by Haddock’s and then resting it on the back of his shoulder blades, holding his breath. He raised his chin, his eyes flaring. ''“He…saved me…and now my King is…he’s….” Stonegit stripped off his coat and reached over, grabbing up a round wooden shield. Moving with extreme gentleness, Stonegit moved his King so he was off of the freezing snow, and laid him on the shield. He lifted up his shirt slightly, doing what he could to staunch the bleeding. He then draped his coat over Haddock to keep him warm, and grabbed up his ax. Eyes narrowing, Stonegit’s breath froze in front of his clenched teeth. He took Haddock’s sword and stuck it in the ground by the King’s head, grabbing up a helmet to place on it. He stopped cold when he saw the design of the helm…it was Orskaf’s. Stonegit’s jaw shook and he began to see red, his head throbbing. He cast the helmet aside and faced the battle. There was nothing more he could do for his King. The best he could do now, was kill as many people as he possible could, and punish Orskaf for what he seemingly did to Haddock. Stonegit went on a rampage. He ran into the battle like a madman, fighting and killing off as many Valhallan soldiers as he could. His attacks were far more vicious and powerful then either Haddock’s or Orskaf’s, and the punishing blows he used to strike against the enemy often broke their bones far before the sharp edge broke their skin. A young Odin soldier lunged a spear at him and Stonegit caught the shaft of it, jerking it to the side. Regaining her feet, the soldier shifted her position, and then she jabbed down at his knee. Stonegit smacked the weapon down with his and rammed into her, his hand closing around her throat. He turned, swinging his ax in wide sweeping slashes, killing off two other soldiers that tried to run to the aid of their companion. The ax sunk into the ground, and Stonegit’s shoulders relaxed, he starred down at the now lifeless eyes of the warrior he held by the neck, and then he sighed, releasing his hold crisply, and letting her drop to the ground. His hand closed around the handle of the ax again, and he let adrenaline fill his veins again. Then, with a roar, he went to face his next opponent. 'Dario Hjort: '''Dario knew nothing of the trauma of war; he was not raised to be a fighter. Watching those unnamed faces fall, for a war he knew not the cause of, was a sight he wasn’t prepared for. He was armed with a sword, nothing more. His armour wore heavy on him, impairing his natural dexterity. He managed to shield himself from many blows, dealing as few as he could muster. His total kills at this point in the battle was one – a bigger rebel had fallen into his sword as he moved to defend himself, and Dario quickly recovered from the sight. He had no time to pity the man. He gazed around at the battlefield, looking for a place to remove himself from the congested area of fighting. He managed to maneuver himself towards the edge of battle, before seeing a visibly distressed man charging towards him. '''Stonegit Elmiss: '''Stonegit hit Dario like a rushing bull, ramming his shoulder the broad side of his ax into him. He swung his ax over and over again rapidly into Dario’s raised sword, the violent sound of the metal clashing oddly against each other distressing. The weapon’s locked, and Stonegit got a look at Dario. His already frantic mind flashed back to the last stage half breed he had seen, flickering image of past trauma came to his mind, and his eyes became wild, and yet cold at the same time. Dario’s image had been replaced with the half breed who had hurt him so…And Stonegit lost it. Yelling with rage he began to attack Dario with even further ferocity. '''Dario Hjort: '''The stag pushed back against the rebel – the rage in his eyes instilled a sense of fear into Dario that he had never felt before. He fought like no other on the battlefield, striking back at Dario’s defenses as hard as he could. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold for long. Each maneuver he threw was quickly met with an equal and greater force. '''Stonegit Elmiss: '''Stonegit continued to slash out at Dario, driving him back. The half deer often had to resort to dodging the attacks all together, simply because the strikes from Stonegit’s swinging ax would have blown past his defenses. But there, just for a moment, Dario saw a discrepancy in Stonegit’s form, a moment where he was not holding the shaft of his weapon as tightly as he should have been. '''Dario Hjort: '''He knew he had to take the chance. His arms were growing weak, and his stamina wouldn’t hold longer than the boy he was up against. He took the end of his sword and jammed it against Stonegit’s grip. He watched the boy unclench his own weapon, as an ax fell to the ground. He stared him in the face, obviously defeated and weak. “Please, I don’t want to kill you. I don’t know what you fight for, but know that I have those I care about fighting on your end!” '''Stonegit Elmiss: '''Stonegit plowed into him, tackling him to the ground. He struggled with him, his hand slightly cut from where Dario’s blade had nicked him. He grabbed at his shoulders, trying to get a hold of him. Stonegit felt Dario’s foot kick his face in the midst of the struggle. His teeth lashed out, sinking into Dario’s leg briefly, enough for Stonegit to get the rest of the way on top of him. Stonegit grabbed either side of his head and Dario felt pressure on his temples. Stonegit was hissing raggedly through his teeth, murder in his eyes. “I’m gonna kill you…” Stonegit said, his voice thick. '''Dario Hjort: '''Everything in his body told him to scream. Then again, that would make him dead a lot faster. He struggled against the boy on top of him. Dario’s height should have provided an advantage, but the boy on top of him was relentless. He felt the stinging pain in his leg from the bite left by Stonegit. It rivaled the ache in his head, as his temples were pushed in. He became dazed, and his head grew foggy. “I’m not… not going out like this… stop, please…” '''Stonegit Elmiss: '''Stonegit gritted his teeth, and then blinked as he heard a crash from behind him. A dragon who had been shot down crashed and rolled into them, knocking Stonegit aside and pinning Dario to the ground. For a minute, Dario thought Stonegit had been knocked out, and that he was safe…that is, as safe as one could be pinned under a dragon located in the middle of a warzone. Stonegit lay still in the snow, and then his fingers curled around a rock, and his head slowly lifted. He began to crawl his way towards Dario, grunting with the effort. '''Dario Hjort: '“Ugh, really?…” Dario coughed as he pushed at the winged beast engulfing him on the snow-covered battlefield. The massive dragon pushed him down, keeping him helplessly trapped beneath. It began to move itself ever so slightly, allowing Dario to squeeze his way to the side, partially freeing himself. He could see Stonegit moving across the fronzen landscape – he was nearing closer, and he still wasn’t fully out from under the dragon. “Shit!…” 'Stonegit Elmiss: '''Stonegit hastened when he saw Dario getting away, his breath coming in short gasps. A keening filled his ears as he hauled the ax behind him, intent on sinking it into Dario’s head. ''“Stonegit!” In his rage the boy didn’t hear the call, and the kept getting closer, his eyes narrowing. He surged forward, grabbing Dario by the throat and pinning his head down. “Stonegit!” The ax came up as Stonegit starred into the eyes of the stag. He gritted his teeth as his muscles tightened to bring down the weapon. “Son!” The word shot through Stonegit’s ears like an arrow and his breath caught. His eyes widened slowly as everything seemed to just stop around him. The ax slowly came down, but not in it’s intended deadly arc. Instead, it dropped from his hand, the head sinking into the ground. Coming to and realize who’s voice he had just hurt, Stonegit let go of Dario and turned around, just as a skinny man with a long black beard plowed into him, wrapping his arms around him. Stonegit starred in shock over the man’s shoulder, his arms every so hesitantly reaching up to place his hand on the man’s back. The man pulled away from him, tears streaming from his yes as he looked at Stonegit’s scarred, battered face. He cupped it gently with his hand, his eyes full of love and sadness. “Oh…” he said, his voice thickly accented. “Ye grew up jus as strong and as beautiful as I always knew ye would.” his face scrunched up and he began to cry, shaking his head as he pressed it into Stonegit’s shoulder. “Oooh mei boy, mei precious boy,” he sobbed, his voice both broken and yet happy. “Yer the very reason yer mother and I lived proud.” Stonegit’s swallowed thickly, tilting his head to look at the sky as he tried to both process what was happening and keep himself in check. The hate left his blood and his mind calmed. “Dad…” he choked out, and then pressed his head onto the top of his fathers. 'Dario Hjort: '''Dario heaved heavily as he was released from Stonegit’s grasp; his neck slowly beginning to ache less as time went by. He found himself still lodged below the dragon, albeit slowly able to remove himself an inch at a time. Looking towards the boy that only moments before was about to take his life, he saw him in the embrace of another man. They shared qualities that made it undeniable. This was his ''father. Odin bless. He managed to free all but a leg, acknowledging that it was jammed to a point that he would need assistance to fully dislodge himself. 'Stonegit Elmiss: '“Where’s mom?” Dario heard the boy say. “She’s not far lad, not far at all. She got herself on a hillside to use her bow. We both wanted to be alive when we found ya…” Stonegit looked back at Dario, the image of his assailant fading, being replaced with Dario’s true image. He inhaled sharply, coming to his senses, and then reached over, and dislodged his foot. He breathed deeply, lifting his ax carefully and motioning with it. “Go on…” he said under his breath, tilting his head towards the forest opposite of them. 'Dario Hjort: 'Dario was bewildered as he was pulled to his feet. The boy had a complete change of heart, and the rage the stag sensed before had disappeared. “Thank you.” He took off towards the forest, away from the battle, but not before turning to say one last thing. “Boy! If you see Vox Arnason, tell him I’m alive. I must find him.” Category:Events Category:Season 5 Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:Dario Hjort